The Foolish Wishes
The Foolish Wishes is the 20th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids took all of those wishes then everyone. They got fishing. Cast *Barney *Kim *Ashley *Alissa *Hannah *Robert *Chip *Jeff *Kristen *Danny *Stephen *Keesha *Maria *Rebecca *Kelly *Claire * *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Booker T Bookworm *Fisher Man Songs #Barney Theme Song #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #If I Had One Wish #The Fishing Song #Three Little Fishes #Clean Up #Friendship Song #Pick Up Your Part of the World #A Silly Hat #Ten Little Fishes #I Love You Trivia *Kim wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a hair-style. *Ashley wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!.. And a long hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Itty Bitty Bugs. And a long hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day! And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Ready, Set, Go!. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a hairstyle. *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Barney's Halloween Party. And a long hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Rebecca wear the same clothes from The Good Sports. black shirt and blue jeans. And a long hair. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two ponytail hair. * * * * * *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Room For Everyone". *During "I Love You", Robert, Jeff, Kristen, Danny, Kelly, Claire, Stephen, Kim and Alissa are in Barney's right, while Hannah, Chip, Ashley, Rebecca and Maria are on Barney's left. *During "The Fishing Song", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Camp WannaRunnaround". *At the end of the Barney doll with a fishing pole, a bait and a hat. *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "We've Got Rhythm". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Play Ball". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "A Picture of Health". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Is Everybody Happy?". Barney and Friends-I love you Transcript *Rebecca: The fish goes away in the open sea playground! *Robert: I really had fun to see the fishes! *Jeff: That's what so mush fun! *Chip: Boat! *Danny: Thanks for the Fishes!. *Kristen: A Lake. *Stephen: Fishing *Barney: I love to wishes! Because I Love To Go Fishing In The Open Sea! *Kim: Thanks Again For Making To Stay So Special Barney! *Barney: (Music starts for I Love You) You're Welcome! It's Always! Fun When We Get To Spend With People You Love! That Makes A Day So Special! I love you, (Barney is Hug Robert and Kim) you love me. (Barney is Hug Alissa) We're a happy (Barney is Hug Ashley) family. With a great big (Barney is Hug Rebecca and Maria) hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney & Kids: (holdhands) I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation